Everything Has Changed
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: Spencer and Toby were perfectly fine, in love, and happy. But right before senior year starts, Spencer gets a little surprise. With a new obstacle in the way, will Spencer and Toby ever be stable again?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for a reason :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

SPENCER'S POV

I couldn't take summer anymore. Senior year would start in one month, but I was gonna be bored as hell until then. My parents wanted me to just study it up all summer, but I wasn't really thinking the same way as they were. Instead, when they went off to work one day, I decided to call myself a distraction. I hadn't invited him to be alone at home with me since summer started, and we seriously needed some alone time. We had hung out together a few times, but the girls were always there with me.

Calling him was fast. I told him to come over, and he said he would be there in a few minutes. And he came in a few minutes. I rushed to the door to let him in, and smiled when I heard the knock on the door. I opened it, and greeted him with a kiss automatically. It was passionate and deep, and lasted for a few seconds. I took his hand, and shut the door. I don't think he had an idea of what I wanted at that point.

"Hey, Spencer," Toby said, smiling.

"Hey," I said, lacing my fingers with his. "Want to go up to my room?"

"Sure," he agreed, and followed me upstairs.

As soon as we reached my bedroom, he started looking around. He asked me about my books and trophies, and I answered him. Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me. I felt that spark again, and kissed him back. Before I knew it, we were making out on my bed like never before. We started to peel off clothes, and soon enough, I was naked and underneath an almost fully naked Toby. He only had his boxers left on him, and I wasn't going to let those stay on him for much longer.

I reached for the hem of his boxers, and dragged them down his buff legs. I let them fall to the floor, and stared at Toby's hard cock. Both of us were aroused and feeling such desire to touch each other. He kissed me again, and I could tell that we both felt the passion in it. My hands were running through his light brown hair, and his arms were wrapped around my naked body. We kept kissing until I felt him prepare to go inside of me.

"Do you want me to...?" Toby asked, and cupped my cheeks sweetly.

"Of course," I said, and pecked his cheek. "I need you, Toby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he whispered, and kissed my lips.

Then, he pushed into me and I screamed loud. It felt so good. He kept rocking inside of me. It was like the best sex we ever had. Something was different about it, but I didn't know what. It felt so real and good, like there was nothing stopping us from being together. As if there were no boundaries or barriers keeping us from being fully as close as possible. Nothing at all.

We both came undone after, and laid in bed together. He got dressed and went home right before my parents got back home. I could not stop thinking about our amazing sex that day. Why was it so good? I needed him to come back. I planned on calling him to come over all the time for the rest of the summer. I didn't realize how much time summer would give me to be with Toby and have fun with him.

'Thinking of you right now... xoxo -T'

I smiled at his text, but didn't respond, because Melissa was about to walk over my shoulder. She glanced at my phone, but luckily, I had switched it to texts from Aria in time. I didn't like to talk to Melissa about my boyfriend stuff. We were never really close. We barely got along ever.

The next week, I went to have coffee with the girls at the Brew. We normally got coffee together before school, but it was summer, so we did it on our own time. Coffee had always been my addiction. Anyways, when we were all having coffee together at the Brew, Toby saw us. We were sitting in the outdoor seats, so it was obvious we were there. I smiled at him as he came closer and took a seat next to me.

"You girls don't mind if I intrude, do you?" Toby asked, and put his arm around me.

"Not at all," Hanna said, smiling.

"I wanted to steal Spencer for the day... if you won't mind," Toby said.

"We won't cock block," Aria joked, chuckling. "Take her away, Cavanaugh."

"Wow, Aria, you sound like you want to get rid of me. Thanks," I said.

"No, I love you, Spence, but you deserve your boyfriend time!" Aria exclaimed.

"Well, thanks for your generosity, then. I'll talk to you guys later," I said.

There was a chorus of goodbyes from the girls as Toby took my hand and walked with me. He walked me over to a more private place. We were in the park, but there weren't many people there, so it felt more private than the Brew, which was bustling with customers.

He sighed and cupped my cheeks. He looked like he was going to tell me something. With him, I can usually tell when he's upset or has something to tell me. Something was wrong. I squeezed his hands, hoping it would motivate him to just blurt out what was on his mind.

"Spencer, I want to talk to you about something," he said, holding both of my hands in his. I really hoped he wasn't breaking up with me or something.

"Okay. Well, what is it?"

He sighed again and said, "I got a job. A job that has some work to do in New York, so I'm not going to be around for some time. I should be leaving in late August, but I don't really know the details. I need this job, so please don't be mad at me. I already made the decision that I need to go."

"Of course, it's fine. I don't want to stop you from your job. At least we have the whole summer together," I said, grinning. He grinned back at me and squeezed my hands. "We have to spend lots of time together before you go, or I'll miss you too much. Anyways, how long are you going to be in New York?"

"About a month at least," he said sadly. "But, I agree. We are gonna spend this whole summer together. Starting now." And he leaned in and kissed me passionately, his hands running through my brown hair. "We have the rest of this month to make up for the month that we are going to lose."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again. Sure, he was going to be gone for a month, but he needed the job. And if I really loved him, I wouldn't stop him from doing his job. And I did love him, so I let him do the job he wanted. Being the one to stop him from his dream job was just wrong. I would be busy with school at the time he left, anyways. I could maybe start my senior year without an incredibly hot boyfriend distracting me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! This story will probably be mainly Spencer's point of view, but it may occasionally be Toby's point of view.**

* * *

Chapter 2

SPENCER'S POV

Summer had went by faster than I expected. That means Toby's business trip to New York was coming up pretty soon. It had always felt like we had so much time until August, but then the month came before I knew it, and he was packing his bags. I sat on the couch of his loft as he packed up his last few bags. His flight was the day after, and I started school exactly a week from the day he left.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" I said, disappointment in my eyes.

"Oh, don't do that to me, Spence," he said sadly, sighing, and sitting down next to me on the couch. "I thought you were fine with me leaving."

"I am, but I never said I wouldn't miss you," I said, hugging him. "I didn't think the day you left would come so soon! I always thought we had tons of time, but now the day is coming up tomorrow!"

"If that month went by quickly, imagine how fast the one where I'm gone is gonna go by," Toby pointed out. "Besides, your senior year is starting next week! You'll be so occupied with all your school work that you'll probably even forget about me."

"I could _never_ forget about you, Toby," I said, pecking his cheek gently. "You're absolutely unforgettable in every way. But you're right, the month will hopefully go by fast. The less I think about it, the faster it will go by. A month seems like forever now..."

"I'll be back before you know it," he whispered, and pecked my lips gently. "I should finish packing. Then, I want to spend the rest of my last day with you. Why am I even saying last day? I'm gonna be back soon."

"Yeah, after my school starts. Then we won't even have time to just sit around and relax," I said, sighing. "I'm going to miss not having to study all the time... I'm gonna miss just hanging out with my friends, and inviting you over all the time. I don't want to have to study for my exams every week."

"Hey, this is your senior year, Spencer," he reminded me. "It's supposed to be your best year. You don't have to stress as much. Now, I could use a hand packing. It would really speed things up, so we can have more time together tonight."

I smiled and got up from the couch. Together, we finished packing his suit case. We had finally finished that, and he put it by the door so it would be there when he left in the morning for his flight. I planned on going to the airport with him. I wanted to see him for as long as I could.

He laced his fingers with mine.

"I wish you could come with me," he whispered, running kisses down my neck. "I'm going to miss you so much. Not being with you is the worst thing that could happen to me." He pulled me closer and flipped me so he could kiss my lips instead of my neck.

"I agree. Not being with you is like... being in torture," I said, cupping his cheeks. "You could always just stay and be with me instead." He frowned. I knew he wanted to stay. I wanted him to stay, too. But we both knew that he needed the job. His boss would get mad if he didn't go on the business trip.

"We can make the most of tonight," Toby whispered, and started to pull my top over my head. I started undoing his button. He pushed me down on the bed, hovering on top of me and pressing kisses wherever he could on my skin. "I love you so much, Spence."

"I love you so much, too," I said, and pressed my lips against his.

We desperately needed to touch each other. It was our last night together for a whole month, so it would have to be passionate. I yanked his shirt off, my lips running down his chiseled chest. I gripped the hem of his pants, and started to pull those off, too. We both were undressed in no time. I think it was a record time.

My legs wrapped around his waist. He finally kicked his boxers off all the way. He pressed a lasting kiss to my lips before finding my entrance. Gently, he pushed inside of me, and it felt like real love. I knew there was nobody else for me in the world as he rocked my much tinier body. His hands ran down my body ever so gently, and I loved the way he touched me. I always knew he wouldn't hurt me.

After coming undone, he wrapped his arm around me, and we fell asleep. I had told my parents I was staying at Hanna's. Hanna covered for me, too, knowing that I needed to have a goodbye night with Toby. My parents would never let me spend the night with Toby. They would think that we would do something like have sex. Which... we did.

In the morning, Toby woke me up. We took our showers, ate our breakfast, and then we were going to head out to the airport for his flight. The girls came along, too. They wanted to say goodbye, since they had also become good friends with him. Well, Emily was already good friends with him. Aria and Hanna had gotten closer to him over the summer, which I thought was great. Now Toby got along with all of my best friends.

"Hanna, Emily, Aria," Toby said, giving each of them a hug. "I'll miss all of you guys so much."

They all exchanged their goodbyes. Then, Toby turned to me.

"Don't you dare forget about me," I said, wrapping my arms around Toby in the airport.

"I couldn't forget about you ever. You better not forget about me," he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said.

'GATE 24 FLIGHT, AMERICAN AIRLINES ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA TO NEW YORK CITY BOARDING NOW'

"That's my cue," Toby said, staring at the floor. He cupped my cheeks and gazed into my eyes. "I love you, Spencer Hastings."

"I love you, too," I whispered, and kissed him passionately.

"This trip is only for a month. It won't change anything," Toby promised, and smiled at me. He squeezed my hand and smiled.

Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. Sure, I was extremely upset that Toby was going on a trip and I wouldn't get to see him for at least a month, but that wasn't why I felt sick. It made me scared to be away for him for so long, but it was something else. I almost felt like... throwing up.

"Spencer?" Toby said, squeezing my hand again, noticing my sudden change. "Hey. Is everything all right?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, of course, I'm fine. I just feel a little sick."

"If you're really sick, I can tell my boss that I have an emergency. I want to take care of you. Do you want me to just stay?" Toby asked. "Spence, talk to me."

"Of course I want you to stay, but not because of my sickness," I said, shaking my head. "I'm not even that sick. I'm not even sick at all! I'm just scared that you're leaving me. I will be fine by tomorrow, I think."

"Good, that's good to hear. If you ever need me, just call," he said, pecking my cheek. "Why would you be scared that I'm leaving, anyways?"

"You... falling in love with some other girl," I said quietly. "Finding someone else."

"No, never. Spence, it's not gonna happen," he promised, kissing my lips passionately. "There's no one in the world I want to be with more than you."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Well, I should go," he said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said.

He hugged me again, and then showed his ticket to the lady, and got ready to board. He waved at all of us before getting onto his plane.

Aria turned to me and asked, "You really feel sick? Is everything okay, Spence? I know you're sad about Toby leaving, but don't worry about it. He will be back in a month, before you know it! It's all going to be okay. You will survive."

"But... I lied, Aria," I confessed quietly. "I didn't want him to stay so he would take care of me. I didn't want to stop him from leaving. He needs the money really badly, and I wasn't going to let him miss a job opportunity to make money so he can take care of his needy girlfriend."

"Wait, so you're not just scared about him leaving?" Emily asked curiously. "Does that mean you're actually sick?"

"I think I'm actually sick," I confessed, sighing. "But it's nothing, nothing at all. I'm probably just coming down with something stupid like the flu. It's a good thing, though. Maybe I'll get to miss a couple days of school, too."

"Spencer Hastings missing a day of school?" Hanna mocked, causing all four of us to laugh quietly. "Well, we all hope you get better, Spence. How about we help lighten the mood? It seems like the worst time. Toby is gone, school is starting soon. I think this calls for a mandatory get together. We can watch movies and just relax."

"That sounds amazing," I said, smiling. "I would love that, Hanna."

* * *

We headed back to Hanna's house to watch a movie and hang out together. School really had me down. Or... maybe it was that Toby was gone. We had been dating since my freshman year, so he had been by my side every time school started for two years. Sophomore year and Junior year, he stood by me and cheered me up. He had taken trips for one or two weeks, but never a whole month. It felt like it would be a month of sheer loneliness, and I hated that empty feeling inside of me, knowing that Toby wouldn't be by my side for a whole month.

While the four of us were huddled near the couch, slowly stuffing popcorn into our moths, I felt it again. That sickening feeling I had at the airport. And it wasn't because Toby was gone, or even because of the gruesome horror movie Hanna had chosen to watch. The four of them were focused on the classic stupid girls in horror movies that walked into dark and scary rooms by themselves while a killer was amongst them.

"Don't go in the closet, Jenny, don't go in the closet!" Hanna cried, clinging onto Emily's arm tightly. Then, Jenny went right into the closet. The killer was there. He or she plunged the knife into Jenny, and the fake blood started dripping. Classic horror movies. "God, I told Jenny not to go into the closet, but she did anyways!"

"Hanna, it's a horror movie, she can't actually hear you," Emily reminded, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Spencer?" Aria asked, turning to me. I knew she had noticed my sick face. "Are you all right? Guys, I think the sickness is coming back. Is it your flu or whatever acting up again?"

"Probably," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I bit my tongue hard. "I think I might... I need to go to the restroom and... Maybe... throw..."

"Oh yeah, we understand," Aria said. "Come on, I'll take you. Let's go, Spence. Hanna, turn the movie off. I think that disgusting stabbing may have grossed her out a little too much."

"It's not the movie, trust me," I said, shaking my head. "It's the sickness. I think I just need some rest or something."

Aria nodded her head and guided me to the bathroom. I emptied my stomach's contents into the sink. She held my hair back, looking away when I threw up. She turned the sink on for me once I was done, and washed away the disgusting contents of food. I felt even more sick just looking at it!

"You really do need some rest," Aria said, patting my back. "I know we usually stay up all night at sleepovers, but I think that it would be better if you crashed early. With Toby leaving and everything, I know it's been a long day for you. Hanna will understand."

"No, I don't want to go home, Aria!" I cried. "I want to stay here. I promise, I'm fine."

"Okay, but just wake us up if you feel sick during the night," Aria told me, smiling. "You should drink something to get that taste out of your mouth."

I nodded. Hanna went to the kitchen and got me some water. I drank it up, and then popped a mint into my mouth. I hated the taste of throw up so much. Why did I just have to be sick? I would rather go to school!

"So, we're sleeping early," Hanna said. "Good night, guys."

"Night," I said, falling back.

They were right. I just needed some rest. I would be fine soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think it's fairly obvious what Spencer's secret is, but if it isn't, you will surely figure it out this chapter. So, here's the next one!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

SPENCER'S POV

Waking up in the morning was even more horrible than throwing up the night before. I felt so much pain. And, I felt sick again! I knew Aria told me to wake her up if I needed anything, but I didn't want to. It was so early. I could just throw up again, drink water, have a mint, and pretend like nothing ever happened. I didn't need them to care for me. I was seventeen years old, not six.

So, I got up a little earlier than people would at a sleepover, and went to the bathroom. To be fair, I slept early, too, so waking up earlier made sense. I felt the same upset stomach feeling from the previous night. I felt it coming up my throat again, and there it was. Once again, I emptied my stomach's contents out. It was odd, because I hadn't eaten much since I threw up last time. All I had was a water, and a mint, if that even counted.

I went back to Hanna's kitchen and grabbed the water bottle from last night. I drank it up, and popped another mint into my mouth afterwards. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. It was Aria. She walked into the kitchen, and she instantly known that I had thrown up. She could read me like an open book.

"Spencer, did you throw up again?" Aria demanded. "I told you to wake me up if you even felt a little sick! I told you I would take care of you. Are you all right now?"

"Aria, I'm fine, you don't have to baby me," I told her. "I can handle it. It was just a little more of that sickness. Everyone's been sick before!"

She nodded her head, understanding me.

"I can't help but feel a little bit worried about you," Aria said, taking my hand. "I mean, I know it's normal for people to get sick, but you're like my best friend in the whole world, and I would never want anything to happen to you. I just want to be able to take care of you if Toby can't."

I smiled and hugged her. Then, I said, "I love you, you little tiny girl. You're my best friend, too, and I love how much you care about me. It means so much to me." I hugged her again. Hanna and Emily were my best friends, too, but Aria and I always shared a more special bond. We were a slight bit closer, and it was okay, because Hanna and Emily were always closer.

"All right, you hang in there," Aria said, grinning at me. "I'm gonna go wake Hanna and Emily up. I think the host of the sleepover should be up and planning some entertainment. I would love to watch another movie, but I think we should pick instead. I've been having nightmares about that god awful slasher movie."

I laughed and said, "Definitely. I say a little chick flick would be exactly what's necessary. Rom-coms are always the best pick-me-ups. I can't believe Hanna thought that gruesome horror slasher movie would be a way to cheer us up before school!"

Aria giggled as she walked back upstairs to wake Hanna and Emily up.

While I waited for them to come downstairs, I grabbed my phone. As soon as I unlocked it, I saw the date. Shit. It was the day after my period was supposed to start. I was supposed to start it the day before! My first instinct was to believe that my stress was just giving me a late period, but then I wondered... about the throwing up and stuff.

It wasn't something I wanted to be true. Honestly, I thought it was crazy. Toby and I were always so safe when we had sex. Yeah, you probably guessed it. I thought I was pregnant, and it was the worst feeling. It couldn't be true, though, I had to reassure myself. It was a dumb theory. Maybe my sickness just made the period come a little late. Nothing big.

But once the girls returned, and we started watching a rom-com film, the thought wouldn't go away from my head. I kept thinking about it. Could it be true, or was I just being crazy? Everyone always thought Hanna was the one who would most likely get pregnant, but I didn't know. The thought stuck in my head. Could I really be pregnant?

"What's with you?" Aria asked. "You're acting strange again! Do you need to throw up?"

"No, not this time. I'm fine, Aria, but thanks," I lied, staring at the floor.

"Spencer, I know you. You're lying. What's bugging you?" Aria asked.

"Nothing is bugging me!" I cried.

"Come with me to the kitchen, let's talk," she said, and grabbed my hand. "Hanna, Em, we are gonna take a moment in the kitchen. We're starved."

"All right!" Hanna exclaimed, but she was too busy. She was in the middle of a tickle war with Emily, which I found slightly strange, but I kept walking. "Oh, guys! Get me a breakfast bar when you come back. Thanks!"

"Okay!" Aria called, and walked into the kitchen with me. As soon as we were alone, she demanded, "Spencer, tell me what's bugging you right now!"

"Fine!" I cried. "But you have to promise not to tell the other girls yet. I don't really feel comfortable telling them how I feel. I love them, but this is a personal thing, and I trust you a little bit more than them. You swear you won't say a word to them?"

"Unless it involves murder, I won't tell anyone," Aria promised. "Come on, you know me. I wouldn't violate your trust like that."

"Yeah, but this isn't like a dumb school girl crush that you can harmlessly go around and tell people," I said, sighing. "It's about something personal."

"Crushes are pretty personal," Aria said.

"Whatever!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't mess with me, Aria. This is serious. I'm scared out of my mind. I've been thinking about it all morning, and it's eating me alive, Aria, it's eating me alive!" I broke down into tears, and fell into her arms.

"Hey, whatever it is, it'll be fine," she assured me. "Come on, talk to me. I will do whatever I can to help you get through it, I promise. I'll always be here for you."

"Well... I've been throwing up a lot lately, and... and I missed my period by a day already... and fear is overwhelming me... I know it's not enough evidence to prove that I am, but I'm worried that I may be," I quietly said, sobbing. "Aria, I think I might be pregnant!"

Aria's eyes went wide, and she asked, "Spencer, are you sure about this? You may just be overthinking things. Your period being late could mean anything. It doesn't have to be the way you think it is."

"I know, but... I'm not sure. I'm not sure, but there's a possibility it's true, and it's scaring me!" I cried. "I don't want to be. Toby will be so mad!"

"Why? If you really are, it's guaranteed to be his baby, right?" Aria asked.

"Of course! He's the only guy I've ever done... stuff with," I mumbled quietly. "I'm scared, Aria. What am I supposed to do?"

"He is a reasonable guy, and he loves you very much, so if it's true, he will be there for you, and so will I. Oh, and I know Hanna and Emily will be there for you, too," she said, smiling. "Hey, don't worry about it too much. We are going to figure this out, Spence. There's one way we can find out if you really are. A pregnancy test. It's the best way we can access."

"I don't have one..." I said, sighing. "I don't even know how this works! I've learned all of this stuff in health class, but that was all to pass the tests and quizzes. I never thought I would be put into this situation, and it's scarier than I thought it would be! I thought all those pregnant teenagers were sluts. Look at me, I'm a slut!"

"You're not a slut, Spencer!" Aria cried. "You've only done that stuff with one guy, and one guy is only one. Do you even know what a slut is? I don't think you do, because you are not one! You don't have a problem with figuring out who the father is. You know there's only one guy who could be. Sluts screw around with several guys, and you don't. You would never. If you were a slut in this situation, you would be creating charts and more charts to figure out who the father is because you slept with so many different guys. You, my dear, are not a slut."

God, Aria always knew what to say. I pulled her in for a long hug. I was so glad that she was my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better one. She smiled as she pulled back. As much as her words were helpful, I was still beyond scared. I could have been carrying a living, breathing human being inside of me, and the thought was as scary as hell. What was I to do if it was true? Wait until Toby returned from his trip and drop the bomb that I'm pregnant with his baby? Make him leave the job early to help me get through the pregnancy?

I was scared! So many guys had left their girlfriends when they discovered the girlfriend was pregnant. I didn't want to lose my relationship with Toby, I really didn't. But, I guess it was a test to see if he was like all those other douche bag guys. I knew he wasn't like that, but I was still scared. What if he agreed to support the child, but didn't really want to? Our relationship would become weak and awful. He would only stay by my side because I had his baby. Those scary thoughts kept filling my mind no matter how much Aria tried to comfort me.

"We are going to figure out what's going on right now," Aria said, grabbing my hand. "We can tell Hanna that we have something to take care of, and then we can go to the pharmacy and get you a test. I'm gonna stay by your side, Spencer. I promise you that, I really do."

I smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Aria... for being so calm about this, and being here for me. Oh, and for being the greatest best friend in the world."

Aria chuckled and joked, "I try, I try." She smiled at me before continuing, "We should tell Hanna right now. The sooner we go, the sooner we can sort this out." She started heading for the stairs.

"Wait, Aria," I stopped her, chuckling quietly. "We almost forgot to get Hanna's breakfast bar!"

* * *

So, Hanna was understanding. She let Aria and I head out without explaining much. We were quite vague, just saying that we had something to take care of. Normally, the Hanna I knew would have butted into it and interrogated us like an officer, possibly making some lesbian jokes. Then, Emily would tell her to shut up (because she's gay). But, that didn't happen. Hanna was almost mute about it. She seemed distracted. She had been giggling around with Emily so much. But, if Aria and I got to have our secrets, then I owed it to Hanna and Emily to have theirs.

"I got two," Aria said, and we started walking to the check out counter. "Two always helps to be sure one isn't wrong. Oh, and I got you a two-liter bottle of water so you can drink up and pee like crazy. You know how pregnancy tests work, right?"

I nodded my head and said, "Of course. And if not, I'm sure the box has instructions or something. Or I can just ask you." I smiled at her weakly, and said, "I can't believe it. I never thought this day would come, especially so soon. I didn't think I would ever be the one to be in line to purchase... a pregnancy test."

"Hey, it's okay," she coaxed. "Sometimes, life just happens. There's nothing you can do to change that. What happens, happens. You can't go back in time and stop yourself from doing stuff with Toby if you really turn out to be pregnant. And you never know, this may just be a scare, Spencer. Pregnancy scares happen all the time! There's still a chance that we're freaking out for nothing."

"But this doesn't feel like nothing," I said, sighing.

"Well, only time will tell," Aria said.

We checked out our items, and then she allowed me to come over to her place to do it, since her parents weren't home. Unfortunately, my dad was home and doing some work in the house office, so we couldn't go there. He would murder me if he found out that I was using a pregnancy test. He would know that Toby and I were sexually active, too, and probably hate him again. They had just barely become friends. We had a dinner with the parents at my house, and they finally came to good terms after their longtime rivalry. I didn't want my possible pregnancy to mess that up.

I was about to step into Aria's bathroom, but then she grabbed my arm.

"Hey, good luck," she quietly said.

"Thanks," I breathed before walking into the bathroom.

That was it. It was time to find out the truth. Was I pregnant?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

_Fast forward_

I had come to terms with the fact that I was pregnant, but I didn't have the intentions of keeping the baby entirely. Part of me wanted to get an abortion or put her/him up for adoption, but I couldn't make that decision until Toby got back, which was in one day!

It sucked that I had to start school the day before he got back, though. I felt like everybody was looking at me. Did they notice? Was I already getting fatter? I couldn't help but feel insecure about it. I knew I wasn't ready to parent a kid, and I knew Toby wouldn't be thrilled by the thought, either.

"Spencer, how are you holding up?" Aria asked, tapping my shoulder lightly.

"Well, it's not too bad," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "At least we have first period together. But you know, Meredith is the teacher."

"History first period with Meredith, huh? I don't think I can get used to calling that skank Ms. Sorenson after what she did to my family," Aria said, crossing her arms. "But actually, classes aren't what I was talking about. I meant the... you know thing..."

My face dropped when she said that. I felt like people were always listening to me, and would jump to conclusions and judgments by what they heard. What if rumors spread? What if the truth spread out?

"Aria," I said in a warning tone. "Please, don't do this to me. I don't want to talk about that stuff out here." My voice changed to a whisper, "I can't let people hear about it, okay?"

She nodded her head and apologized weakly.

"Hey!" Hanna exclaimed, walking up to us with her arm around Emily. "Wait, don't tell me that you guys have Ms. Sorenson first period! No way! Do we have first period together or what? Emily has her, too."

"We do," I said with a smile. "This is great!"

"Yeah, except I don't want this freaking teacher," Aria complained, sighing and staring at the floor.

Hanna didn't seem to understand why, because she asked, "Why are you hating on her already? We haven't even got into class yet. Maybe she's super nice or something!"

"Hanna, the teacher isn't just any Ms. Sorenson," Aria said, sighing. "It's Meredith, as in the one I caught my dad locking lips with. The one that drove my parents to separation."

"Oh damn!" Hanna cried, her eyes widening. "This sucks, doesn't it? We have to come to first period every day with her, and I'm pretty sure she hates you, and all of us because we're your friends."

"We'll just have to grin it and bear it," Emily said. "Come on, Han. Let's get seats next to each other in class." They giggled and walked inside of the classroom together.

"Is it just me, or do they seem like they're besties now?" Aria asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "It's always been all four of us together! I love you, Spencer, but don't you feel like it's becoming a separate group? Hanna and Emily, and then you and I?"

I nodded my head and answered, "Trust me, I've noticed their closeness, too. But maybe it's because you and I are too wrapped up in what's going on in our lives that we've kind of been pushing them away. I'd like to involve them more, but I have to focus on my life right now. Toby's coming back tomorrow, and I'm scared!"

"Don't sweat it," Aria coaxed. "You guys always figure it out, and I'm sure you'll figure this out, too. He loves you, and you love him, so it'll work itself out. We better get into Meredith's class before she automatically fails us for the year because she hates our guts."

* * *

The second day of school finished, and that was the day Toby was returning. I was so excited, yet so scared. I got ready, and Aria drove with me to the airport. Hanna and Emily claimed they were too busy to come along, so they didn't come. I was surprised because Emily and Toby were good friends, so I thought she would want to see him when he came back.

My phone started ringing when we arrived outside the airport. It was Toby, so I answered the call, my heart racing. I couldn't wait to see his face again. It felt like it had been ages since I had last seen him! I missed him so much.

_"Spencer! I landed a little while ago, and I got my bags from the baggage claim," he explained. "I'm on my way to the parking lot. Where can I meet with you?"_

_"Aria and I are at the front of the airport," I explained. "You better hurry, Mister. I need to see you again."_

_"Will do," he agreed happily. "I'm walking outside right now. I see your beautiful face! You look amazing as usual, Spence. I can't wait to be with you again."_

_"I see you, too!" I exclaimed. "You look extremely handsome for a guy who just got off of an airplane, you know."_

_"I can't talk to you on the phone anymore because I would much rather do it in person," Toby said, and I could see him grinning from the distance. "Hearing your voice without the static of the phone is going to be amazing."_

_"I'm wearing your favorite perfume, too," I said, biting my lip._

_"Oh man, I'd almost forgotten that perfect scent," he said. "I've got to say goodbye, though, because I have a beautiful girl that I need to hug really tight. This may be rejection to you, because I'm going to hold that girl tight and never let go."_

I put the phone down as soon as I saw him approaching.

"There's Aria, the girl I'm going to never let go!" Toby joked, and then grinned at me. "Oh my god, Spencer, you got more beautiful, didn't you?"

I blushed and said, "It's good to see you, Tobes."

"Welcome back, Mister Cavanaugh," Aria said, hugging him quickly. "How was your job?"

"It was okay, but I'd much rather be here with you guys," Toby said with a sweet smile. "I've missed you all. Are Hanna and Emily here?"

"No, they said they were busy," Aria explained.

"That's a shame," Toby said, and we nodded. "Why don't we get back? I can tell you guys all about it later. I'd just really like to relax for a bit."

We drove back to my place, and then went inside. The three of us talked about Toby's trip, as well as what was going on in our lives while he was gone. Oh, and we talked about all of this over coffee.

As Aria finished a story about when she was younger, Toby's arm wrapped around me, toying with the hem of my shirt. I swallowed hard, and glanced at Aria awkwardly.

"Um... Aria, do you think that I could talk to Spencer alone?" Toby asked.

Aria was confused for a moment before she smirked and said, "_Ohh_... I get what's going on. Don't have too much fun, kids." She winked at me before walking outside.

She left my house, but I kind of wish she hadn't. As soon as she was gone, Toby leaned in to kiss me. His hands started undoing the buttons on my shirt, and soon we were making out on the couch. He guided my top away from my body, and dominated me on top of the couch, his hands running all over my body.

He started to hold my waist, toying with my jeans. I pulled back from the kissing, feeling uncomfortable. I was usually up for it with Toby. We had gotten really comfortable with each other when having sex, but that horrible feeling inside of me was killing me. I was pregnant, and he didn't know about it. How could I have sex with him when I knew that?

"Spencer, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking my waist gently.

"Nothing," I lied, turning away.

I could tell he felt slightly rejected, and I felt bad, but I couldn't do anything about it. I really wasn't in the mood to go further with him when I had to sit on a secret of that size. Toby put his arm around me and scooted closer again. He pecked my cheek.

"Did something happen while I was away?" Toby asked, raising his eyebrows. "You know you can tell me, right? I'm not a stranger. I trust you, and you trust me."

"I know, but nothing happened!" I yelled, folding my arms. "I want to be alone tonight, Toby. Can you respect that?"

He bit his lip and nodded. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and it killed me.

"All right," he said emotionlessly. "I'll see you around."

That felt like a goodbye to me for some reason, and I meant a permanent goodbye. But I didn't want it to be permanent. As he was walking to the door, I raced towards him and kissed him passionately, just to let him know that I still loved him.

"I just need some time to be alone, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," he responded, nodding.

* * *

The next day, I finished school and went to Aria's place to hang out. I noticed she was down. She knew why I was down, but I didn't know why she was. Maybe I had been putting all the attention on myself! I knew I needed to start caring about her problems, too. It wasn't all about me all the time.

"Aria," I said, sitting down next to her on the couch. "What's wrong? I know you've been upset lately. Let's not talk about me anymore. Let's talk about you and what's going on."

"Nothing's been going on," she said.

Denial. I should have expected that! I did it to Toby the night before when he was asking me what was wrong. It was a common move when being confronted by anybody.

"Talk to me," I pleaded.

"Okay, fine," she gave in. "I'm just confused about guys."

"Wait, are you gay?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" she choked. "No, Spencer! It's about a guy. There's this guy I sort of hooked up with last year, and then he left, and now he's back in Rosewood and it's weird for me."

"You hooked up with a guy?" I asked.

"Don't act like its weird... you hooked up with Toby last night, and many nights apparently," Aria said, folding her arms. "I didn't want to be judged."

"No, I wasn't judging you! But if I was, the argument that Toby's my boyfriend, and that guy was just somebody would come up," I said.

"Spencer, he wasn't a stranger to me. We met, instantly connected, and hooked up a few nights later," Aria explained. "Then, he left Rosewood for some reason, and now he's back! I just don't know what to do."

"Do you still like him?" I asked.

"I don't think I ever stopped," Aria responded.

"Then go for it!" I exclaimed. "Maybe he still likes you, too."

"Even if he did, it wouldn't matter..." Aria mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's... he's our teacher," Aria confessed.

"What? Who?" I asked, shocked.

"His name's Ezra, but you might know him as Mr. Fitz," Aria explained.

"Our _English_ _teacher_?" I choked.


End file.
